Blood
by missdracomalfoyxxxxx
Summary: Three years ago, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were the last two people on earth ever expected to be together. But could one shocking discovery/reunion be the key to finding love?
1. Chapter 1: Shopping Incident

Chapter One Shopping Incident

Hermione Granger-  
"CRUCIO!"  
I could not scream any louder, but then I didn't need to. I couldn't. I didn't know if I was screaming, or if I was silent. I was thinking, though I couldn't think, but I didn't know if I was. Who I was. What I was. Nothing mattered. I was being tortured, tortured to madness,  
just like Frank and Alice Longbottom. ...  
Draco Malfoy-  
"CRUCIO!"  
I felt like I was being ripped apart, watching the girl being tortured. It was more than torture. I didn't know who she was but I felt sick as I watched her body writhing on the floor, hardly concious, yet being able to feel. I wanted to scream at them, kill them and rip them apart for what they were doing to this girl, for the plain reason that she was muggle-born.

Hermione Granger-  
Suddenly the pain stopped. I was free, but I knew it was not over. Before I could find the strength to open my eyes I could feel hands handling me, my clothes being ripped off.

Draco Malfoy-  
I watched as Aunt Bella stopped cursing her. Then she gave a small nod to Dolohov and Selwynn and the charged forwards cackling. The ripped off her clothes, scratching and shoving her body. Then the Dark Lord spoke, making them all stop.  
"No, our youngest Death Eater can do the honours."  
My heart stopped. I didn't want to hurt her. I'd seen this done every day, but never before had I been asked to do it. I comforted myself with the thought that I would be gentler in the act then the others. However, I had to MAKE it look like torture. I slowly stepped forwards, knelt down and unzipped. I tried not to look at her bloody, bruised and tear stricken face as I went inside her. I knew I had to keep at it untill I was ordered to stop. I hated this. I hated these people. I hated my father. I knew mudbloods were dirty, but as moved there,  
I felt this was more than unfair. I whispered in the girls ear,  
"I'm so sorry. Try to look like it hurts more" She obeyed and screamed louder. "LEAVE..ME," she screamed, trying to catch her breath. "Enough."  
I was relieved when the Dark Lord finally spoke. "Draco, you may take this filthy mudblood and do whatever you please. But after you have finished, set her free alive so she can live to tell and warn."  
"Yes, my Lord," I said.  
I then dragged her as gently as I could to my room, and let her free. She fled through Floo.

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He shuddered as he remembered his nightmare. He had the same shaking nightmare every so often. It was a memory, a terrible memory, of one of the frightening of many nights during the war. He'd never forget what he had to do to that girl, mudblood or not. He'd never seen her face, but he didn't want to. He'd then have to live his life knowing to whom he'd caused all the pain. Although he knew that he'd had no choice, he still regretted agreeing so easily. He rubbed his eyes, checked the time, and decided to make his way out of bed.

Hermione Granger opened her eyes, gasping and shuddering. She sat up and hugged her knees whimpering, as she reflected on her dream.  
She was incredibly grateful for Draco Malfoy for sparing her, even though they had been enemies during their six years at Hogwarts. To be honest, she wasn't actually sure Malfoy recognised her. The light had been very dim and her face had been horrificly jinxed, and did not look the same.  
That was one of the worst nights of her life, and she felt lucky to be alive. The pain was the worst feeling she'd ever experienced and it had taken place that fateful day she'd become pregnant. However, it turned out that being pregnant was the best thing that'd ever happened to her, as she looked down beside her and watched the most beautiful little girl soundly sleeping. She bent down and gave Isabella a kiss on her tiny button nose, then stretched and went to make breakfast.

Draco got out of bed, yawning. He went to change and freshen up. Then summoned his house elf.  
"Pippy!"  
Crack!  
An greenish-brown coloured elf apparated in front of him. She wiggled her bat-like ears and stared up at Draco intently, with her huge eyes wide open willingly.  
"Yes, young master?"  
"I want some poached eggs and a hot cup of coffee."  
"Of course Master! Pippy will get going right away Sir!"  
With another loud crack she disapparated into the Malfoy Kitchens. Draco sat down and wondered what the day would bring. His life was very boring now that the war was over. As soon as it ended, both his parents had been carted off to Azkaban, and Draco, fresh out of Hogwarts was left with the huge mansion, at the mere age of eighteen. He liked the feeling of being independant, though it could often be quite lonely. Now, two years on, Draco was still living a single man, with an incredibly boring job at the Ministry in The Department of Magical Transportation. He was Floo and Portkey Manager and spend most of each day making sure these means of transportation were working, and growing strong. However, today was his first day of Christmas leave, which was four weeks long. Draco absent mindedly drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair and thought about where to go. He had been delaying a trip to Diagon Alley for a few weeks now, he was in desperate need of owl food, and a new broom. His old Slytherin friend Adrian Pucey had been asking about joining his Quiddich Team, and Draco's broomstick was beginning to become slightky outdated. After his rather large breakfast, Draco set out in the freezing cold and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermionie got out two slices of bread and with a flick of her wand; she toasted it. She made herself a strong mug of tea and sat down,  
gazing out of her apartment window. She could see the tops of buildings and factories as she lived in a quiet area of Leicester. The city was full of Muggles and she had lived there for two years. After the war, she'd retrieved her parents memories and explained everything to them. They helped her get through the birth of her daughter, and she soon after moved out. Having a child kept Hermione very busy, so she did not have time for work. As a baby, Isabella did not like to be left without her mother, so Hermione never spend much time away from her. However, now that she was almost three years old, she had grown to be extremely intelligent for her age, and understood that soon, her mum would have to get away to work otherwise they would have to move out of their flat. Hermione was first planning on leaving her daughter with Harry's family untill Ginny fell pregnant. Soon, she would have her own child to look after, and she and Harry would have no time to babysit Isabella. So Hermione had decided that in four weeks time, after Christmas, Isabella would be left with the Weasleys' mother; she was extremely fond of Hermione's loving daughter.  
After Hermione finished her breakfast, she then poured her daughter some cereal and took it to their room. "Wakey wakey, my little baby!" she said softly. Isabella smiled widely and jumped out of bed. After they were both fresh, fed and watered; Hermione went to pick out her toddlers clothes. She groaned when she saw only a few frequently worn dresses. She pulled out an old looking dress and got her dressed. "Darling, we need to buy you a whole new wardrobe!"  
"Ooh Momma, I want pwetty skirts and dwesses and new shoes and a tiawa so I can dress like a pwincess!" said Isabella excitedly.  
Hermione smiled at her daughters happiness at the thought of going shopping.  
"We also need to buy Crookshanks some cat treats, and I've got some things to sort out in Gringotts," she said to herself as Isabella had already ran to get her coat. After they were both wrapped up warm, they stepped out into the icy weather, ready for their shopping trip.

Draco was inside Magical Menagerie, purchasing some owl food when he bumped into Pansy Parkinson. "Oh DRACO! How lovely to see you!" she cried.  
Draco sighed and smiled back. He'd always found Pansy rather annoying, for she was forever trying to get on it with him, but to be honest,  
he wasn't too interested. He'd liked the attention, but it was very irritating. "How about joining me for lunch later, and then you can come and see my new place!" Then she winked.  
"Um, actually Pansy- I'm quite busy right now, we'll have to catch up some other time."  
"Oh, OK" she said, looking slightly crestfallen.  
Draco hurried off to Knockturn Alley, deciding he'd pay a visit to old Borgin.

Hermione was content. After a visit to Gringotts bank, she had spend a lot of her money on many clothes for her little baby girl. "Momma, can I wear some on now? Please?"  
"Of course, darling."  
Hermione helped her daughter change into soft, baby pink, velvet skirt. She then put on cream tights and a matching frilly shirt. On top she wore a fluffy light pink hooded cloak and boots to match. She looked adorable as she twirled around to show everyone in the shop.  
There was a rather loud chorus of "Awwww's"  
They then set out, hand in hand, to browse through more stores. Several times, Hermione had caught her daughter looking at famillies shopping together, and was filled with a great sadness. She knew that Isabella loved her dearly, but she also knew she longed for a father. She had asked about her 'Daddy' almost as soon as she could talk and Hermione felt bad for her. She didn't know what to tell her so she said-  
"You will have a Daddy one day"  
As it was winter, the sky became dark very quick but Hermione decided they would then visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see George.  
It was never the same without Fred, because they were no longer 'the twins.' There was just George, who had a gaping whole in the side of his head where dark magic had caused his ear to be removed and never replaced. However, the shop was still great, and still growing strong! It was very famous in the Wizarding World.  
They had almost reached their destination when Isabella said-  
"Momma, that man is vewy big!"  
Hermione turned to where she was pointing. It was Hagrid, her half giant friend whom she had not seen in months. "Hagrid!" she called.  
He did not hear her, and his huge steps caused his to go much faster then Hermione and Isabella. They began to jog, to catch up with him,  
shouting along the way, but it was no use he had gotten to far to hear. Hermione didn't want to give up, so she scooped up her daughter and ran. But then she lost him, he was gone from sight and as they looked around at their surroundings, the realised they were quite alone. They had run, a lot further than they had realised, and Hermione realised they were in Knockturn Alley. She knew this was a rather dodgy place and she did not want to risk the safety of her daughter. The fact that the sky was now pretty dark, made the situation worse. Hermione wanted to get out as soon as possible. But as she turned she saw someone standing in a dark corner, whip their wand,  
and something that felt like a knife sliced through Hermione's leg. She fell on the floor and screamed in pain. Then it happened again, but this time it was her arm.  
"STOP!" she roared, trying to run, but magic was keeping her on the spot. "Run!" she gasped to her daughter.  
"Isabella...that way!" she shrieked pointing. She watched her tiny daughter run as fast as her little legs could carry her as more pains shot through her. Hermione's vision was fading as more magical blades sliced open her body. She felt the magic that was holding her still lift. The attacker ran away. Hermione tried to move. But it was no use. It was too late. Everything went black.

Draco pulled up his hood, it was getting cold and dark. He was fast approaching Borgin&Burkes when he heard a distant scream. He shuddered, looked around but did not see anything. Someone screamed again and Draco decided to see what was happening.  
"Lumos!" he muttered.  
He shone his wand around and he saw a little figure running and panting. She collided with his knees. "Hey! Little girl, what's going on?"  
"MUMMY!" she cried. "PLEASE HELP MY MUMMY!"  
Draco was instantly worried when he heard another scream. He picked up the child and said-  
"Take me to her!"  
Isabella pointed the way and then began to whimper.  
"Momma, Momma!"  
Draco followed her eyes to the figure lying on the floor. His heart sank as he saw she was lying in a growing pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO  
THE CHARACTERS ARE HERS, THE PLOT IS MINE  
PLEASE R&R, WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED, THANKYOU XXX**

Chapter Two-  
Malfoy Manor

Draco stared for a second and then, with relief, he realised he could hear her breathing. He set the girl on the ground and picked up the woman. "Little girl!" he said. "Hold on tight, we'll save your Mummy!"

Isabella grabbed hold of the man's legs and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. With a 'crack' they disapparated.

Draco knew they had minutes to spare, the woman was slowly dying. Once inside Malfoy Manor, he shouted- "PIPPY! FETCH SOME DITTANY! NOW!"

After a few seconds the house elf appeared with a small corked jar. He opened it for his master as Draco ripped off Hermione's clothes and began pouring drops on the wound on the womens body. They began to slowly close up. Draco sighed with relief.

"Pippy, fetch some hot food for the child, she must be in shock."  
"Of course, Master Draco sir, of course."

The woman began to breathe evenly again. For the first time, Draco looked at her face. "Granger!" he gasped.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened and then rounded in shock when she realised who she was seeing. She tried to talk but all that came out was a groan of pain. Draco realised that she must be in agony. He had Pippy fetch her some sleeping potion and then he poured some into Hermionie's open mouth. Within seconds, Draco heard some light snoring. He watched her for a few seconds and then remembered there was a little girl. He called out-

"Your Momma's OK now little girl! Come and see!"  
He heard a pattering of tiny feet and a beautiful child came out. She went over to her Mother and touched her cheek. Then she kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you Mummy, get well soon!"

Draco smiled and thought to himself. His heart was still thudding from the recent events. He couldn't believe he'd just saved a life. He also couldn't believe he was with Granger.

She had matured over the years and Draco studied her sleeping face. Her lashes were thick and long, he'd never really noticed that.

The front part of her umber hair was plastered to her forhead with cold sweat. The rest fell smoothly down her upper body, in elegant curls.

There was a fading recent scar across her face, splitting her ivory coloured skin. It cut all the way from her rosy cheekbone to her very pink lips. He'd never realised how pink they were, nor how plump they were. He had a strange sudden urge to kiss them...

Draco realised what he was thinking. He was disgusted with his self. But he couldn't help it. This was the girl, whom he'd secretley had a crush on through most of his school life. He knew it'd be impossible for them to be together, because he was convinced that muggle-borns were dirty and didn't deserve to be wizards/witches. But hadn't he got over that? Would it matter to him now? Now that he realised how wrong the Dark Lord was?

But then he realised that Granger had a child. He looked at the young girl, who was now stroking her mothers face. She acted older then she looked, in Draco's opinion. He watched her small finger trace the pattern of her mother's scar. It was almost faded completely thanks to the Dittany. The girl finger was very pale against Hermione Granger's face.

Draco observed the child's long hair. It almost reached her waist, and it was very pretty. It was like Granger's; perfectly formed curls, except the girl's was a very light blonde.

In her other tiny hand she was clutching a bag full of clothes.  
"What is your name?"

"Isabella Victorwia Gwanger," she said in a matter-off-factly tone. Draco laughed at her similarity in character to her mother.  
"What a lovely name! Do you like to be called Bella? Or Izzy?"

"No, I am Isabella. Isabella after my gweat gwandma, and Victorwia after my other gweat gwandma." She said with a cute lisp.  
"Aww! How old are you then Isabella?"

"I am nearly fwee years old," she said holding up three mini fingers.  
"Wow! Big girl!" said Draco smiling. He didn't like kids much, but he had to admit, this one was charming.

Isabella turned back towards her mother. Draco saw her rub her eyes and give a huge yawn. "Would you like to go home to your daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy."  
This piece of news interested Draco more than he would have liked.

"Would you like to go to sleep then Isabella?" asked Draco.  
She nodded.

"It is early but I am vewy tired!" she replied, with another yawn.

"Pippy, show her to a room, they will have to stay here for the night. Granger is in no fit state to travel."

"Of course Master. Miss Granger, come with me!"

"No! I sleep with Mummy!"

Draco sighed. He didn't want to upset the little girl even more then she was.

"Okay. Follow me, Isabella."

Pippy couldn't possibly lift Hermione and it was too dangerous to apparate with her in her state. Draco gently lifted her into his arms. She stirred slightly but did not wake. ..  
Her bloody clothes were half hanging off, from when Draco had hurriedly ripped them in order to save her. He tried to ignore the clear view of her perfect clevage as he carried her up three flights of stairs.

He wanted Granger and her daughter in a large room. This was partly because he wanted her to see how grand his mansion was, but it was mostly because he cared. He did not want Granger to be uncomfortable during her stay.

Draco ordered Pippy to get their two guests in fresh clothes and put them to bed. He needed a cold shower to think about his day.

After Draco finished in the shower, he went straight to bed for an early night. On his way to his room, he went to check on Hermione and Isabella.

Isabella was curled up beside her mother, her pale face hidden beneath her long mess of curls. She was snoring lightly, and sounding peaceful. Hermione, on the other hand, was lying face-up, and Draco had a full view of her face.

Her eyebrows were knitted together and her face looked full of pain. She was shaking slightly, and short gasps were escaping her open mouth.

"No, please! Stop! It hurts! It HURTS!" she cried.

Draco knew to wake her as she was having a nightmare. He shook her shoulders gently. "Granger, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the sight of Draco.

"M-Malfoy? W-what happened?"

She began shaking uncontrollably with the shock of her nightmare still fresh in her mind. Draco was not used to comforting so he uncertainly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright Granger. You're fine, you're safe."

She weeped into his chest. She felt soothed by his husky voice and strong arms. She felt safe. He had saved her from the memory of that night before, and as she lay in his arms she felt like she had been saved again.

Draco sat there with Hermione Granger in his arms. She'd always been an enemy of his, the know-it-all who beat him in every test. However, Draco knew that during the end of their time at Hogwarts, he had secretly liked Granger. He used to fantasize about her every night as he used to lay in his dorm. But of course, it was just a fantasy, he'd never considered this girl a partner in reality.

Then what would explain the sudden leap of heart, the moment their skin made contact? Why did he have a strange, pleasant feeling in his stomach as he rocked her soothingly?

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice muffled and still shaky.

"At my house, your daughter called me and told me you were hurt. I bought you back here and saved your life. You were severely injured but I've tried my best to heal you. You're going to need plently of rest though, you're very badly hurt."

Draco said all of this very fast, nervous to look Granger in the eye.

"Oh goodness Draco!" she gasped. "How can I thank you? You have saved my life AGAIN and you saved a little girl from the distress of losing her mother!"

"Any time," he replied, becoming a strange shade of red. What was going on? Draco thought. Malfoys don't BLUSH!

"Erm, so you should get some, erm rest Granger, I'll leave you to it.." he hastily got up and left the room.

Hermione watched him leave. Draco Malfoy. Her childhood nemesis, but also her hero. She felt strangely light and fluttery thinking about him. After he'd saved her from the Death Eaters, Hermione had always had a small crush on Malfoy. He didn't know about Isabella. He didn't know she was his. Hermione decided whether or not she should tell him. She imagined touching his hand and telling him the truth. Just the mere thought of touching his hand made her excited. She pushed away the feeling and tried to get some sleep. She didn't want to think of Malfoy in that way.

Draco lay down in bed, his heart pounding against his rib cage. He couldn't like Granger, he couldn't. He tried not to think about her amazing natural beauty, and her beautiful smile. Then he remembered something. She had said he'd saved her life AGAIN. What was that supposed to mean?  
Surely today was the only time? Draco finally decided he shouldn't be so concerned over something Granger said and rolled over and went to sleep.

When morning came, the grounds of Malfoy Manor were covered in a thin coating of snow. As soon as Draco awoke, he went to check on his guests. He found Isabella staring out of the window, admiring the beautiful view of the white gardens. Hermione was lying in bed, watching her daughter carefully. Draco cleared his throat.

Hermione turned to look at him, and smiled weakly. She then attempted to sit up, and with a groan of pain, she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Hey, don't get up yet. I don't mind you staying a bit longer."

Hermione felt her heart leap when she heard of his concern.  
She smiled again- a wide, breathtaking smile, which caused Draco's heart to race.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

After carrying the weak Hermione down the stairs, they all sat down and ate a lovely cooked meal made by Pippy.

"Momma, I want to play in the snow."

"Darling, I am in no fit state to take you out, especially in this weather."

Isabella looked frustrated, she didn't like to be told no.

"Daddy, will you take me out in the snow?"

There was a moment of silence. Hermione let out an audible gasp, but then she realised Isabella could not know the truth. Her poor little baby must be confused, as she was very young and had never lived with a man before.

Draco smiled to himself. He liked the way 'Daddy' had sounded coming from the beautiful little girl. "I would love to, but we should wait for more snow to fall, and then we will have enough for a snowman!"

"Yes! Yes! Daddy going to help me make snow man!" Isabella cried in delight and skipped around the dining table.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Isabella spent most of the day playing with the dolls that had never been used before in the playroom. She had an unbelievable time dressing them up in conjured clothes.

Hermione had spent her day curled up in the Malfoy Library. She had stayed on the same squishy couch most of the day, and had been summoning the interesting books my magic, as she could not get up.

Draco spent time with both of them in turn, and by the end of the day, he realised Granger would need to stay much longer in order to fully heal. He didn't want her travelling/living alone in her state.

The next few days passed in the same manner, nothing much had changed except that both Hermione and Draco's affections towards eachother were growing. They tried not to show it, and both of them were embarassed of their feelings, and totally unaware the other was feeling the same.

One particularly cold day, Hermione was reading a book called 'The Wonders Of Witchcraft'. She was fast healing, and could now walk unsupported.  
She was so engrossed in the book, she did not notice Draco, peeking from behind the bookshelves.

He watched her read, she looked radiant. He loved the way she looked so natural, yet so beautiful. Her hair was tied in a long loose plait and many strands of hair were messily drawn over her face. She wore no make-up yet her skin looked so clear and soft, and her cheeks were rosy. He longed to touch them, stroke them, kiss them. He knew he should feel disgusted- this was Granger, but he didn't. He could watch her all day and night, but he didn't want his feelings to run away with him.

"Granger," he said. She looked up, her chocolate brown eyes melting into his. "Can I take Isabella Christmas Shopping with me? I'd really enjoy it" He said this because he didn't want to become too addicted to Granger. But it wasn't a complete lie, Isabella had grown on him.

"Of course Malfoy, I'm sure she'd love that"  
Hermione wasn't completely shocked to here Malfoy's request. She was happy that he was spending time with his daughter even though he didn't know it. When they were both ready, and came to say goodbye for the day, Hermione realised how obvious their resembelence was.  
They both looked very much alike, both with pale, pointed faces, and the same beautiful grey eyes. Even their hair colour was the same fair shade of blonde, and Hermione knew her daughter could even do Malfoy's famously annoying sneer.

She sat in her comfy chair, confused. She didn't know whether she wanted to keep this a secret any more. It was a big secret, and the longer she left it, the worst the reaction would be. Malfoy would be mad at not telling him sooner, and she knew it. She had to admit to herself the real reason she did not want him to find out.

Things were going well between the two of them, and she didn't want that to change. She LIKED Malfoy. She didn't know why, and she was disgusted with herself for thinking that. But she feared, that if she told, Malfoy would order them both out of his life forever.

**PLEASE Rate and Review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING: I OWN NOTHING !**

Sorry I took so long to update, I had problems accessing the internet!  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please give me your feedback!

R&R! Love ya !xx  


* * *

Chapter Three  
Choices

Hermione sighed and put down her book. She couldn't read anymore, she needed to think. She felt terrible, not telling Malfoy the truth. He NEEDED to know this. It would change his life. It would change her life.

But what if she told him, and he was disgusted? He was a Malfoy after all. He had a child with a MUDBLOOD! A half-blood for a daughter. Now Hermione came to think of it, she thought Malfoy's reaction would to definately wipe them both out of his life forever.

The day went by as Hermione battled with her thoughts. When Malfoy and Isabella came home, they ate a usual dinner, though Hermione was distant.

The next few days went by in the same manor. Draco had been observing Granger more than he would have liked. He noticed she seemed a bit down and withdrawn. He convinced himself it was nothing to worry about.

The next day, they all woke to find a thick layer of snow covering the grounds. Isabella was content. She wanted to play outside right away. Hermione wasn't fully healed and did not have the strengh to face the cold.

After wrapping up warm, Draco and Isabella set out. Hermione watched them from the window. They looked like they were having a brilliant time. Hermione smiled to herself. What a lovely father Malfoy is...

That he doesn't know he is, she thought to herself. She knew she would have to face him soon enough, but she felt a horrible nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought of it. But Hermione could not help but to forget about these feelings when she watched them play. It was amazing, watching them together so happy.

Draco loved playing in the snow. He felt young, really young. The sort of young he never got to feel as a child. His whole childhood had been dedicated towards fame, fortune and the dark-arts thanks to his father. Draco loved feeling so carefree.

Together, him and Isabella made four snow-people. Hermione, Draco, Isabella and Pippy. Draco used his wand for most of it and couldn't hlp but feel pleased with the outcome of his creations.

Next they both made snow angels and they had a snowball fight. Isabella's eyes were glowing and her cheeks and nose had gone pink with cold. They went inside the house for hot chocolates.

Hermione didn't know how to feel about Malfoy and Isabella's bonding. It gave her a nice feeling of hope and pride when she watched them together. However, she wasn't planning on telling Malfoy the truth in case they all end up getting hurt.

Hermione decided she was going to have to go home quickly before she felt too guilty. She was about to tell Malfoy this but he spoke first.  
"Hey Granger, how would you like to spend Christmas here with me? Isabella told me you didn't have plans."

Hermione was taken aback by the invatation. She hadn't thought much about Christmas, she just knew her and her daughter would spend it alone as Harry and Ginny wanted to be alone this year too.

Isabella looked up at her mother with puppy eyes. She knew how happy it would make her.

She tried not to think of the negatives as she accepted Malfoy's invation.

Over the next week, Hermione was very quiet, and lost in her thoughts. She felt ruined and did not know what to do. She was almost fully healed.

Draco looked at Granger. She'd been looking strange recently. Looking sad, or confused. Draco wondered to himself what was wrong with her.  
He did not like to see her upset, so he came right out with it.

"Erm Gra-Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, startled. She had been deep in thought, and then taken aback when Malfoy had called her by her first name.

"Y-yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Hermione looked into his beautiful eyes. He looked concerned. MALFOY looked concerned. For Hermione. She had a strange feeling in her chest. And then came an unexpected feeling. A sudden urge to kiss him. She stared into his silvery-grey eyes and longed for his touch on her lips.

After a few seconds Hermione finally spoke.

"No, nothing's wrong."

She forced a smile which Draco returned uncertainly. She's so beautiful, he thought. He wanted her. There was no point in denying it.  
He wanted Hermione so much at this moment. Whatever had made her upset, he wanted to get rid of it right away. He wanted her to be happy. Then he would be happy.

Draco and Isabella's bonding had been becoming more strong every day. Hermione had decided she and her daughter would go home a few days before Christmas, to get last minute presents and to pick out clothes for Christmas day.

After a filling supper, Hermione put Isabella to bed. She tried to sleep herself but she couldn't. She got up and decided to try her almost-healed legs for a walk round the Manor. She walked to the library.

Draco was working. He was trying to find some information which might help him to get promoted at work. He heard the door being opened and looked up.

Hermione was standing in the door way looking surprised to find him there. Her curly hair was a tangled mess, but Draco thought she looked beautiful. Her cheeks were turning red and she looked embarrased.

"Oh, I am so sorry Draco. I didn't know you would be in here, I'll leave."

She said this all very fast and Draco found it cute.

"No don't leave!"

"Erm, Isabella might erm wake, I should go"

She made to leave but Draco stood, sending papers flying out of his lap. He didn't know what made him to it but he grabbed her arm and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sure she'll be OK," he whispered.

Hermione's breathing became shallow as she stared up at him. Her whole body was tingling, and she knew what she wanted. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

She could feel his warm breath on her face. She fought with her feelings for a few seconds as she realised what could happen. If they were to become more than friends, Malfoy would have to know. That could hurt everyone. That WOULD hurt everyone.

And she couldn't NOT tell. That was out of the question. But before she knew it their lips were touching and they were both passionately kissing.

Draco felt something he had never felt before. Never had he experienced such joy as he had during this moment. He wanted it to last forever,  
yet there was something wrong. Hermione stopped kissing him and Draco was startled to see tears falling from her gorgeous brown eyes.

Hermione wanted to carry on, but she didn't want to lie to him. She didn't know what to do, and the tears came. She felt them pouring down her face and she felt worse as he wrapped his protecting, muscular arms round her shaking body.

"Hermione, it's OK, everything's OK."

Hermione felt safe in his arms, but she knew she wasn't. He was protecting her from himself, and it didn't make sense.

"N-no! It's NOT OK!"

"Hermione you can tell me anything," he said hugging her tighter, and stroking her hair. He watched the tears fall from her long eyelashes and he kissed her forehead.

"It is OK darling, don't you worry, just tell me what is wrong!"

"It isn't OK Draco, I'm sorry. S-so sorry. She's y-yours!"

Draco didn't understand.

"What?"

"I-Isabella is your child. S-she happened during the w-war. You h-had to do it. Y-you saved my life."

Draco was blank with shock and it took him a few seconds to realise what she'd just said. Then he remembered. The girl.  
The girl was Hermione. The girl he'd raped.

Isabella was his. He had a child. Hermione knew. Granger knew, and she didn't tell.

Draco's arms went limp and then he pushed Hermione away.

"You knew. The truth. My life. Get out of my life, you filthy little mudblood."

Hermione stared for a few seconds and nodded.

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU XXX **


	4. Chapter 4: Lonliness

**Hello Everyone!**  
**First of all I would like to apologise to everyone who was reading my story. I kind of gave up on it and totally**  
**forgot I had put it up untill I came across it recently. I decided I'd do my best to carry on with it and I'm going to **  
**keep on updating it. I am sorry again if I had disappointed any body!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE PLOT. THE CHARACTERS (except dear Isabella) BELONG**  
**TO THE MOST AMAZING J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

By the next afternoon, Hermione and Isabella were in their own apartment. Isabella was nibbling on sandwiches and her mother watched. Hermione's eyes were red and her face was rather swollen.

She didn't know why she was so upset, she'd expected this reaction. But as she gazed at her daughter, she couldn't help but feel guilt. Isabella was liking Malfoy and they had a great bond.

Hermione pushed the images of them being a family out of her worried head. She knew it was impossible. She sighed, before heaving herself up and making a cup of tea. She wasn't even fully healed, she was finding everything so difficult.

Pippy had been cooking the most delicious meals (though Hermione didn't approve) and she hadn't the need to do all the work. It was even quite difficult for her to look after Isabella, but she had no one to turn to since she didn't want to worry her parents, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's with her injuries and the fact that someone attacked and very nearly killed her.

Draco was lying in bed though it was 12pm. He had hardly slept at all, but he had been thinking. He was right to be angry at Granger, right? Mudblood Granger. Bucktooth, bushy haired know it all Gryffindor.

But she wasn't that same girl, said a small voice in his head.  
He almost pinched himself and summoned breakfast.

The next few weeks went by, and every day was almost the same for Hermione. Her legs and stomach sometimes ached, but other than that, she was fine. But she couldn't go out. She knew she had to for the sake of her daughter but she couldn't help but feel depressed.

She felt like crying, all the time. She kept telling herself she was being stupid, she'd only seen Draco for a short time, it wasn't anything serious? Just a kiss?

Isabella kept asking why she hadn't seen 'Daddy'. Hermione ignored her. She didn't want to say that 'Daddy' didn't want her, because she didn't want to hurt her little girls feelings like that. Besides, she didn't want Isabella to hate Malfoy when it was her own fault.

Draco sat at home, admiring his new broomstick. He'd finally bought it from Diagon Alley. He didn't even enter Knockturn Alley because of the memory. He felt strange.

He had this weird hole in his chest and it ached thinking of Granger. It was because she had a child, his child, his dirty child. At least that's what he thought it was. He ignored the idea of it being because he actually missed her.

He tried not to think of the girl too. She filled him with a feeling so strange, it worried him. It made his heart hurt.

Draco thought about what his parents would advise him in this situation. "Drive her away! Nothing but a dirty mudblood!" he heard his father in his head.  
"Draco, she is unworthy of a Malfoy. The child is no Malfoy. It was HER fault. HER responsibility!" said his mother.

Somehow his parents suggestions made him want to do the opposite. He wanted to rebel against his parents.

He looked to his side, and saw some bags. He went to check inside them. He smiled. It was the presents Isabella and him had bought when they went Christmas shopping. Christmas was two days away.

The thought of him spending Christmas with Isabella and Hermione made him feel warm inside. He knew what he needed to do. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will do my best to keep updating.**  
**Love you!**  
**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Back at the Manor

**Hi, I'm back! I updated VERY soon because I haven't much to do at the moment. I don't think I'll be updating too soon as I need to do a lot of school shopping (:'( ) before **  
**going on holiday (:D) ! I hope you're enjoying my story and I'd love to hear from anyone!**  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**Enjoy this chapter.**

**...Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter:( . I am not stealing, I am making no money from this.**

* * *

****

Hermione was sleepily watching childrens television when she head a knock on the window. A handsome tawny owl was hovering outside with a letter tied to it's leg.

She sighed and got up. It was probably Ginny, asking why she wasn't replying. She didn't stop to think about the fact that Harry and Ginny's owl was grey.

She took the letter and the owl stayed and hooted, wanting a reply. She opened the letter.

_Granger,_  
_I did ask you if you wanted to spend Christmas here with me. I've not forgotten. If you're still interested, send me your adress with my owl and I'll pick you up on Christmas Eve._  
_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione stared at the letter for a few seconds, shocked. It was short, and he hadn't mentioned anything about Isabella being his daughter. She couldn't help but feel confused.

She happily sent her adress and her thanks. She felt nervous about tomorrow. It would be awkward for sure.

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Hermione didn't know how many clothes to pack. She didn't actually know how long she was invited to stay for. Wishing she had bothered to ask, she got Isabella ready.

She dressed her in a pretty muggle dress of lilac, and her favourite sparkly gold shoes.  
She herself wore robes of deep green, with delicate silver embroidery.

At 2pm, she was beginning to panic. She made lunch for Isabella. She thought Malfoy would be here by now.

The hours dragged slowly on, Hermione was almost in tears. She tried to relax with Isabella who was attempting to plait her mothers hair. Hermione drifted asleep.

She never head the 'crack' outside her apartment.

Draco apparated outside the apartment. He pressed the buzzer and looked around himself. It was a muggle place.  
He didn't really care.

He knocked on the door after no reply. He began to get impatient.

"Hello? Granger?" he called.

"Daddy?" said a little voice.

"Hey, Isabella! Is your mummy not there? Open up!"

"I can't reach! Momma told me not to open the door to stwangers anyway!"

"Um, ok! Back away from the door please!"

He took his wand out and whispered.

"Alohomora."

The door clicked open. He picked up Isabella in his arms. He felt strangely light and happy. She squealed and he spun her round, laughing.

He turned the corner and saw the television. He'd heard of those weird muggle boxes. He laughed suddenly as he thought of Aunt Bella's reaction if she could see him right now.

She's dead. They're gone, he told himself.

He looked at Hermione. She was sleeping on the couch. She was in a weird position and looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, Granger." He knelt down beside her and touched her face.

Her eyes opened slowly, then widened. She yelped and sat up.

"M-Malfoy! Oh my goodness! I fell asleep! How did you get in? I look a mess!"

Draco looked amused.

"L-let me get you something to drink!" she said.

"No, I'm fine," he said with a small smile.

"Food? Anything?"

"No, really."

"Okay."

The looked at eachother for a brief moment, eyes locked.

"Daddy, can we come to your house now?" said Isabella, breaking the silence.

"Y-yes!" started Draco.  
"You all set?"

"Um, well, um. Not really. How long exactly are we staying?" asked Hermione.

"I'd be delighted to keep you." He said, surprising himself. He DID enjoy the company, he had to admit.

"Oh, really! I-I..."

"That is if you want to! I mean, as long as you like, Granger!" he said.

Hermione looked again into his piercing grey eyes, making her heart flutter.

"Okay"

She suddenly felt self concious. Her home was clean and tidy, she'd always made sure of it, but it was very small.  
Of course she didn't need a big place to stay, for two people but compared to Malfoy Manor...

She quickly went into the other room and with a wave of her wand, packed all her's and her daughters clothes into her small beaded bag.

She'd had the bag for years, it was very useful.

When they were ready, she locked up and the three of them apparated into the grand Manor.

Pippy was excited to see them.

"Mistress Granger and Mistress Granger!" she'd squealed, before taking their luggage.

The three of them all sat in the living room, sipping drinks and talking casually. Isabella decided to show them all her ballet dance.

After a while Hermione looked at Draco. This was the moment.

"Malfoy?"

"Mhm?" he said through sipping his drink.

"What exaclty have you decided?"

She didn't need to explain further. He looked at Isabella, dancing. He replied after a few long seconds.

"She is my daughter, half- blood or not. She is my daughter, _my own blood._ I will take responsibilty for her.  
It was my fault, it takes two to make a child."

Hermione looked at him. She felt proud of him. Wow, he'd really changed. This wasn't the same childhood enemy of his, this was a man. A changed man. War had changed Draco Malfoy just as it had changed many others.

"Isabella darling, you'll need to sleep now, or Father Christmas will not come!" she said to her daughter.

"Oh yes, momma! I must sleep!"

Pippy was summoned to put her to sleep.

"Daddy said I could have my own room!"

"You want to sleep on your own?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"If that's okay, momma!"

Hermione pulled Isabella into a hug.

"My baby's growing up! Of course you can sleep by yourself silly! Good night!" She kissed her child on her small button nose.

Draco watched Hermione take her daughter in her arms. It was a pretty sight. Yes, Granger was a good mother. But Isabella needed a father.

Isabella hopped up to him and he picked her up. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy!"

After she was off to bed, Draco and Hermione carried on sipping drinks.

"So.." started Hermione.

Draco looked into her chocolate eyes. He didn't reply. He edged closer to her.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt intimidated. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

They remained that was for a few seconds.

"Master and Mistress, Miss Isabella is sleeping!" squeaked a high voice, making the pair jump.

They turned to see Pippy standing in the door way.

"I hope I is not disturbing anything sir and miss! I is sorry! Bad Pippy! Naughty Pippy!"

She began beating herself with her own fist.

Draco and Hermione calmed the house elf down.

"Well, I'll -er be going to bed then," said Hermione, not bearing to sit through more awkward moments.

"Ok Granger. Have a- um - good night."

Hermione felt both disappointed and relieved. She didn't know what Draco wanted, but she wanted more than an almost moment.

Draco could have kicked himself! _Why did he let her leave the room?_ She was so close! He'd never been nervous to kiss anyone before. He laughed at his own foolishness, feeling like a child.

He went to sleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think?  
PLEASE drop me a review, I will be over the mooooooon!  
xxxxx **


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas

**All Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling!  
**  
**Hey guys, this chapter contains some mature themes so be prepared!**  
**Pleeease review and enjoy!**

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning by a sqealing noise, something small and blonde had jumped on him.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Daddy!"

"Isabella," he croaked.  
He checked the time.

"Darling, it's 5am! Go back to sleep!"

She agreed and fell asleep next to her father.

Hermione awoke. Many packages and letters were lying at the foot of her bed. She opened the first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas!_

_I hope you and Isabella have a wonderful day, and I've got some exciting news!_  
_I've been promoted! I'm now Head of the Auror office! Can you believe it! It's such an honour!_  
_Ginny is really happy and has organised a little party at the burrow. It's also a small get together seeing as everyone's doing their own thing this Christmas. It's on Monday the 27th, I really hope you can come! Everyone's coming and it's been ages since we've seen you! Little Teddy and Victoire would love to see Isabella, as would everyone else. Send me your reply! Hope you like your present!_

_Love,_  
_Harry_

Hermione smiled at the letter and opened the package. It was a collection of books from Frenta. A Edwards. She felt overjoyed and summoned a quill and parchment and scribbled a reply right away.

_Dear Harry,_  
_Congratulations! I am so happy for you! It's such an important job, and you fully deserve it after everything! I really,_  
_really miss you and Isabella and I will definately be there! Hope you and Gin are okay I expect the baby is on the way soon! I am so excited for you both and I'm really looking forward to seeing you all! Thanks for the present, I really do love it!_  
_Have an amazing Christmas,_

_Love, Hermione_

She opened the second letter.

_Hermione,_  
_HARRY GOT PROMOTED! I'm so happy! He's really happy too, it's so sweet. I love seeing Harry like this. I'm getting quite big and I'm starting to worry about having the baby! You better be there to help me! And if you don't reply to this letter I am personally coming down to your apartment because we haven't heard from you in ages!_  
_I suppose Harry's told you about the party. You are coming._  
_Oh and Merry Christmas! Tell Isabella her Godmother is missing her loads!_

_Lots of love,_  
_Ginny xx  
_

_To Ginny,_

_DO NOT APPARATE OR FLOO TO MY APARTMENT! Do think of the damage it will do to baby! I am sorry I haven't replied, I've had a lot on my mind. I'm fine, and so is Isabella. Stop worrying! I will see you on the 27th!_  
_And of course I will be there while you have the baby! I can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione didn't bother telling anyone she was at Malfoy's, she couldn't be bothered to explain in letter. It was quite shocking to herself, too.

Ginny had got her a pampering kit, full of make up and facial creams.  
From Ron she had recieved a nice smelling perfume.

Mrs Weasley had sent her a beautiful necklace, and her parents had sent her a 500 cheque.

Her eyes filled with tears, she needed to visit her parents soon.

George had sent her some joke items, and she turned to open the last present.

It was a gorgeous scarf. It was a deep scarlet, and when examined closely, Hermione saw millions of tiny golden patterns. It was smooth to touch and Hermione put it on. She was instantly filled with warmth. It had some sort of heating charm.

She read the note.

_Hermione,_  
_Isabella chose this for you, I'm trusting her. She said you'll love it._  
_She told me to write-_  
_To Mummy,_  
_Have a magical Christmas!_  
_From Isabella Victoria Granger_

_Hope we all have a Happy Christmas,_  
_Draco_

Hermione smiled widely and made her way over to her daughters room. She began to get worried when she found her bed empty.

"Isabella!" she called. She looked from room to room.

"Isabella! Draco! Where are you? Isabella!" Hermione began to panic.

She reached the last door on the third landing. It had a serpent on the door handle. She pushed it open.

"Oh!"

Her breathing eased as she approached the bed. Her daughter was fast asleep beside her father. It was a beautiful sight. Hermione wiped away tears as she watched them snoozing. She sat beside Malfoy.

His pale face was peaceful and his usual smoothed down hair was a mess. He was breathing deeply and snoring slightly. His pointed face had matured very much since Hermione had last seen him, his jaw was slightly square and his body was muscular.

He was gorgeous.

"Momma!" said Isabella suddenly. Hermione had not noticed her wake.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," she said, leaning over Malfoy to stroke her face. "We need to get you ready for today!"

Draco awoke to see Hermione's slender body leaning over him. She had been sitting next to his whilst he slept. He felt slightly uneasy that she had watched him at his weakest and he got up.

Over breakfast, Hermione talked first.  
She thanked them for her present and apologised to Draco for not getting him one. She hadn't been able to go out due to her injuries and Draco understood.

Isabella opened her presents.  
She had recieved a package if the prettiest dresses from Hermione's parents, Harry had sent her a magical jigsaw puzzle with moving pictures and it danced when it was complete. From Ginny she recieved a fairy outfit with wings that levitated Isabella a few feet off the ground. Ron and George sent her a big bag of exciting toys.

Draco couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that Potter and Weasley had given his daughter gifts. He was happy he could give a better gift.

He had given her a real gold bracelet with her name engraved. It had small diamonds around it and had a protective charm.

Hermione couldn't help herself, though she was still in her pyjamas, she got up and hugged Draco tight. He hugged her back.

Hermione went to get dressed. She wore dress robes of deep purple. They fitted her nicely, complimenting her figure.

She dressed Isabella in a red dress. It was made of a velvety material and was very cute. She wore a white fluffy cardigan and white tights with little red flowers.

Hermione smoothed down Isabella's long hair and neatened it. She put in a red ribbon and put on her new bracelet.

When Draco saw the girls his face broke into a huge smile. He hugged Isabella and complimented Hermione.

They spent the afternoon laughing and having the most fun any of them had had in a while. They pulled Christmas crackers and wore Christmas hats and played games.

Isabella was the center of attention and Hermione and Draco both avoided eachothers gaze.

Over lunch they spoke directly to eachother.

"I usually join my friends in the evening for drinks," said Draco

"but I usually spend my day alone," he admitted.

He also admitted how much he liked having them there.

That evening they went out for dinner at a posh wizard resturant. They were all enjoying an expensive meal when Hermione began to notice the other witches and wizards. They kept glancing over.

Hermione stood up to go to the bathroom when a young witch approached.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione

"C-can I have your autograph?"

"Of course," said Hermione, smiling.

Draco seemed impressed. Of course. He'd forgotten how famous she was. Her, Potter and Weasel. The one's who help defeat the Dark Lord.

Hermione signed another two people's books and then someone else approached the table.

Not to Hermione. To Draco.

His face was covered by dark hair spoke directly to Draco.

Suddenly Hermione realised who it was. She stood up and whipped out her wand.

It was Rowle, one of the Death Eaters who had escaped the fate of Azkaban after the Dark Lord fell.

"No need for that, mudblood, I came for Malfoy."

Draco stood up fast, knocking over his glass.

"No need for that language, Rowle," he growled.

"Well, well, well. Look here, we have a little blood traitor!"

"Leave us!"

"Dear Mister Malfoy. Lucius would not be happy now would he?" he sneered

"Lucius is not here," Draco said between clenched teeth.

"Well, he and your mother would be very disappointed. You will ruin the perfect pureblood Malfoy name. You will have betrayed everything they, everything we have stood up for."

They were almost nose to nose, Draco looked furious, Rowle was no longer smirking. He was serious. Hermione held Isabella close and she buried her face in her mothers arms.

"Be careful who you keep your company with, Mister Malfoy, or it could mean trouble."

He eyed Isabella.

"Oh, if I were you I would not plan on - reproducing with other breeds. It could result in dirty heirs."

That was too much for Draco. He pulled out his wand and blasted the man backwards. He fell into a display of shelves and they smashed on his head.

It took around half an hour to sort it out. After repairing the small damage and after Rowle was healed, the three of them were back in Malfoy Manor.

Draco apologised over and over. He apologised for ruining their evening. Isabella fell asleep earlier than usual and was put to bed. Hermione and Draco were alone once more.

The radio was playing quietly, and Draco was humming under his breath. He kept pouring wine for both him and Hermione. He looked over at her. She had picked up a book from the floor and was reading it. She seemed intruiged.

Draco didn't want what happened yesterday. He walked over to her and took the book from her hands. She looked alarmed and stood up.

He slipped his hands round her waist and he kissed her.

She kissed him back and let his tongue explore her mouth.

How could he have sent her away? How could he have missed out on this?

Suddenly Hermione pulled away.

"What?" he asked quietly, slightly annoyed and confused.

"W-we can't"

"Why not, Granger? Hermione?"

"You saw Rowle today. You know what would happen if we became a couple. He's right. I'm trouble. I don't want anything to happen!"

"Hey! Look - it's not like before! Think, my parents are in Azkaban, most likely they'll die in there, along with most of the others. Yes, people will stay stuff, but I don't care. I'm surprised myself! I - I like you Hermione! I don't think you're dirty! I don't think you're different! "

Hermione looked deep into his grey eyes. Her heart felt like it was breaking. This was ridiculous. She had developed feelings for him over, what, a few meetings?

"B-but what if..what if something happened?"

He didn't ask her what she meant. She looked genuinley worried. Creases had appeared in her forehead and her lower lip was wobbling slightly.

He kissed it gently.

"I won't let it happen, Granger! I am a father and whether people like it or not, I'm going to carry on being a father."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione sipped some more wine. It was starting to go to her head.

"Why did you keep her?" he whispered

"Not that I'm not happy. Just-why? A- a_ rape_ child!"

Hermione tensed. He felt it.

He could discuss that later. He kissed her again. She returned it. His hands explored her waist and back.

She pulled him on her. She felt he was hard. She suddenly felt she was aroused. She began to kiss him fiercley, passionately.

She wanted to make love to him.

He seemed to sense it in her kissing.

"Let's go upstairs, shall we?" he whispered gently into her ear before nibbling it.

They reached his big bedroom and before they knew it they were in bed together. Draco's hand sneaked inside her robes before pulling them off.

She pulled off his and observed his body. He was lean and muscular. He was very pale and a faint six pack was visible. Hermione kissed his chest and he moaned slightly.

He put one hand through her hair and kissed her neck. His lips travelled lower down and he pulled off her lace bra to reveal her round, full breasts. They weren't very big, but they were beautiful all the same. After giving both one equal love he kissed her stomach. She was beginning to moan.

She needed him. Now. He pulled off his pants as she did hers. He looked down and observed her full body.

She had a slight tan colour to her soft skin and she had lovely, long legs. She wasn't too skinny, but she wasn't fat. She was_ perfect._

"Please, Draco," she moaned.

Her voice made his manhood jerk and he went inside her. They both moaned and moved in time. It felt amazing.

They kept at it for hours and finally, they both slumped to the side, exhausted.

The smell of sweat and love filled their nostrils and Draco held Hermione in his arms. He didn't think about circumstances, he could think about that later.

He could think about the strange love he felt for her. But that didn't matter right now. That was the best sex he'd ever had.

As a young Slytherin, he'd had sex many times, and they had been good, but not like this. Nothing had ever been so perfect, so beautiful.

Hermione nuzzled against Draco's bicep. She felt content. Never before had she had such an amazing night. She'd slept with Ron a few times, they'd both tried hard to please eachother. It was nice, but it wasn't the same.

It wasn't so carelessly pleasing, and so lovable. She smiled to herself as she imagined Harry and Ron's reaction if they knew where she was right now.  
She kissed the purebloods arm.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Granger." 

* * *

**Hi everyone! **  
**Haha, I got pretty emotional writing the letters. It's weird to think Harry, Ron and Hermione have all grown up and are sort of drifting apart. It's so sad:( **  
**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can.**  
**I'd love for you to review!**  
**Love you! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Burrow

**JK ROWLING OWNS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HARRY POTTER.**

**Hi everyone! **  
**Hope you're all well!**  
**Enjoy this chapter, Please review! 3**

* * *

It was a wonderful feeling, waking up in somebody's arms. Hermione had slept very peacefully, more calm then she had in a while. She felt very happy,  
even though she had a slight headache from all the wine yesterday.

During the day, Hermione, Draco, and Isabella had the most fun any of them had ever had. They played games, sang and danced. They talked, joked, read and played. It bought them closer as a family.

Draco and Hermione decided they would just share the one bedroom, and keep Isabella in the bedroom next door. Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to move in.

"Really? I do hate my apartment, but all my stuff? And I mean isn't it a bit soon?" but seeing the look on his face, she agreed.

Hermione would never have believed she could feel so serious about someone so quickly. And the person it was made it even more unreal. A month ago, she hadn't even thought about the man in front of her, but now she was all she could think about.

She was getting Isabella ready for bed, when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on her head.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We recieved your application for the job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and we were impressed. We are pleased to inform you that your interview will take place on Wednesday 5th of January at 4:00pm at the Ministry of Magic. Please reply if you have any queries._  
_We look forward to seeing and hearing from you._

_Hadwin Wood Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

Hermione was excited and went to tell Draco. She wanted to begin researching for everything she may need in the interview but Draco had other plans.  
He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to feel tingly.

He kissed her head.

"You can do it tomorrow," he murmured into her hair.

Suddenly Hermione remembered. She'd said she would go to the Burrow to meet everyone for the party. Draco said he didn't mind but Hermione could tell he looked slightly upset at the thought of being without her and Isabella.

"I might go and visit my friends actually," he said.

After another action-packed night, Hermione found herself worrying about what clothes to wear the next day.

"What about the robes you wore when I picked you up? The green are my favourite."

"I wonder why," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"You look like a sexy Slytherin," he said, and he pounced on her, knocking her onto the bed. They play fighted for a while.

Hermione giggled. She ended up wearing robes of scarlett and Draco dressed Isabella up in a navy muggle dress. He spent around an hour fussing with her, trying to style it, but he ended up making it a messy bush and Hermione had to fix it.

She kissed Draco goodbye. They held eachother for a few seconds, lips locked in a magical embrace.

"See you later," she whispered.

"Yeah...see you Isabella darling!"

They travelled by floo powder, appearing at the Burrow a few seconds later.

A familiar baking smell filled Hermione's nostrils as she stepped out on to the maroon carpet.

"Hermione!" she felt herself being hugged tightly by a happy Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley while Molly greeted Isabella.

"Very well, thanks! Where is every body?" she asked.

"Everybody is in the front room dear," said Mrs Weasley.

Hermione entered the room and felt herself being almost strangled to death by several people.

"Hermione!"

_"Isabella!"_

They all sat down.

"Ginny! Wow, your bump really is getting big!" she said, pointing at her pregnant belly.

"Yeah, I'm jelous of you, yours was barely noticable!"

"Nobody _did_ notice," said Ron with a slight smile.

Hermione laughed and looked over at her daughter. She was playing happily with Victoire and Teddy. Nobody actually knew who her father was except Hermione and Draco of course.

They all know she had been raped, and that she was the daughter of a Death Eater. They did not judge her though.

"So, who else is coming?" asked Hermione

"Bill's at work, Fleur's here, upstairs actually," said George, indicating Victoire.

"Andromeda's here, she dropped off little Ted. Hagrid, Kingsley and old Perkins are dropping in later. Oh and Charlie's here for the holidays too."

Hermione told them about her job interview, and they all wished her luck. The five of them had a laugh, like old times. They watched the children play and they were all having a great time when everyone else arrived.

Mrs Weasley called them for food and drinks. Ginny and Hermione began to chat.

"So, what's the latest? Why haven't you been replying? I even had Harry knock round your apartment the other day, no reply!"

"Can't I go out?" replied Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ginny, indicating the faint scar on Hermione's face.

"Oh yeah, I -um got attacked," she didn't see the point in making something up.

"What! Seriously? Was it bad?"

"N-no, not bad at all, some bloke patched me up and I went straight home, it was just this scratch,"

It wasn't lying, it was just, well, under explaining?

They sat down at the table. It was starting to get late. Hagrid was very drunk and accidently smashed a glass before collapsing at a chair.

The glass nearly hit Isabella and Victoire, so Hermione called them over.

"Momma, I'm tired!"

"Me tired!" said Victoire, rubbing her eyes. She was the same age as Isabella. Fleur heard and came over.

"How eez you 'Ermione? 'Arry tells me you eez not been een touch recently?"

"I'm fine thankyou Fleur, I've been...busy,"

Ginny was eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"Okay 'Ermione," she smiled, showing all of her perfect pearly teeth. She scooped up her daughter and went to put her to sleep.

"What?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was still looking at her funny.

"You've been ... busy?"

"Yes?"

She giggled suddenly. "Hermione! You haven't met a man?"

Hermione blushed. "No!"

Ginny wasn't convinced. Hermione sighed. She knew Ginny well enough to know she wouldn't give up until she had answers.

"So, is it serious?"

Hermione poured a big glass of firewhisky, and sipped it slowly so she could think of an answer.

"There is no man," she said stupidly. She felt a bit tipsy.

"Momma..." said Isabella from her laps,

"I want to go home and see Daddy!"

Hermione groaned whilst Ginny let out a triumphant 'woop'.

"Gin, it's seriously...complicated!"

"Tell me 'Mione! Now!"

Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears.

"Y-you don't understand!" she choked.

"No- one will understand! You will all judge me! I- I like him!"

She hiccupped.

"Hermione, come outside," said Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry called.

She turned.

"I have to go! It's urgent! There's some trouble at down in London and they need me and Ron. I'll see you soon!"

They kissed quickly.

"Be safe, hurry home!" said Ginny

"Come on," she said to Hermione.

She left Isabella with Andromeda and left.

It was cold outside, but refreshing. There was some ice on the ground. Hermione and Ginny walked over to a bench at the bottom of the hill.

Hermione told Ginny everything. From the shopping incident, her near death, to Draco Malfoy being the father and to her living with him.

"Wow Hermione!"

"He's changed Ginny, he really has, he was a bastard and a snob but he's not the same, he doesn't care. Blood- blood isn't important,"

The effects of the firewhisky were wearing off slowly. Hermione half regretted telling Ginny.

"I know," she whispered.  
"He saved Harry's life. He saved YOUR life. _Twice._"

"I just wonder how they'll react. I'm scared Gin, I really am. And Rowle, Rowle was horrible."  
She put her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Rowle should never have been let off though. I could ask Harry-"

"No. I'm not telling anyone anything. I'll tell them when I have to."

"Okay," said Ginny.

They stood up to leave and began walking back to the burrow. The ice was slippery and suddenly Ginny was on the floor.

"Ginny! You okay?"

_"Ginny!"_

Ginny was on all fours, and she'd let out a moan of pain.

She looked at Hermione, fear in her face.  
One hand was on her stomach.

"Hermione! The baby's coming!" 

* * *

** Oooh, will the baby come out okay? Will it be a girl or a boy? What will they name it? I think we all know that answer!**  
**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that.**  
**Please review3 **


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Disclaimer: As much as I am saddened by this, I do not own the most wonderful creation of the world of Harry Potter.**

**Hi everyone, kind of rushed this chapter, but enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione helped Ginny inside the burrow. She called for help and after an hour, Ginny was lying down on the couch, accompanied by Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and a Healer.

She was breathing slowly, her eyes closed. She had been given a potion and she hardly felt any pain. She could feel movements down below and started panicking.

"Where's Harry? I want him! I need him!" she gasped

"It's okay, Ginny dear, he doesn't know yet, we haven't been able to contact him, after all, him and Ron must be very busy at the moment." said Mrs. Weasley kindly, stroking her daughter's head.

"But what if something goes wrong! I'm scared!" and tears began pouring out of Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny, stop being so weak! _I_ gave birth to leetle Victoire calmly, as you should! You eez being immature!"

Mrs. Weasley shot Fleur a dirty look.

Hermione sensed trouble coming, so she acted straight away.

"Fleur, could you please check on Isabella? She usually wakes up around this time, and I don't want her to wake up alone," she said.

"Very well, I eez needing to check my leetle Victoire darling anyway," she said, before gliding radiantly from the room, nose in the air.

"Can't you give her a potion for her nerves?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"You know I can't dear, it could affect the child, which would mean more potions and healing. " the Healer began waving her wand over Ginny to check her progress.

"Oh, Ginevra dear! You're almost there!" said the Healer suddenly.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was sat with a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Hermione had her arm around Ginny and Mrs. Weasley was rubbing her shoulder fondly.

The men joined them now, and they all admired the gorgeous newborn.

When Ron and Harry came home, it was a truly magical sight.

Every single person in the room could feel the love and chemistry between Harry and Ginny as they embraced as a family.

Hermione found herself in tears as she left the room with the others to give the happy family some privacy.

It was very late, and Hermione needed to get back to Draco.

She felt strangely empty and wanted to see him deperately. Maybe it was the sight of Ginny, Harry and the baby that led Hermione to feel rather envious. She longed for a family like that, and with a lurch of excitement she realised Draco wanted exactly that.

"I really must be getting off," said Hermione to Mrs. Weasley.

"Why don't you stay? And you can't leave yet, Ginny said she needs a chat."

Hermione re- entered the room and found Ginny leaning sideways against the arm of the couch. Her legs were rested on Harry's laps and he was holding the sleeping baby.

"James," said Ginny.  
"We've named him James."

Hermione felt a pang of sadness for Harry's father and she went over and hugged him tightly. She dropped James a small kiss and sat on the coffee table opposite Ginny.

"Well done," she said.

Ginny grinned.  
"I still haven't forgotten," she said, a mischieveous smile growing on her face.

Hermione glanced a warning look at Ginny. She didn't want her to say anything to Harry about Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes, looking at her husband.

He was too immersed in gazing at his child that he wasn't paying the slightest attention to the girls' conversation.

"Write to me, keep me updated. Or I'll have your head, " said Ginny.

"I know you will," said Hermione with a sigh. She felt sort of glad she could confide in someone with her confused feelings.

She apparated back to Malfoy Manor with Isabella in her arms and called Pippy to take her straight to her new bedroom.

She looked around for Draco, and found him in the dining room, asleep. He had a mug of cold tea beside him and he was slumped in an awkward position which made him look like he'd fallen asleep unintentionally.

Hermione stroked his face, and he woke with a start.

"Er- My- Nee!"

He stood up and held her in a bone breaking hug.

"I've been so worried!"

Hermione told him everything about what happened. She found his worry very cute.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked.

"I met the guys for a drink," he said, looking away quickly.

"And?"

"And someone had seen me with you," he mumbled.

Hermione's heart sank.

"And?" she pressed on.

"I got told to stay away from you if I know what's good for me, " he admitted.

He gripped Hermione tighter.

"I punched him in his face and disapparated."

Hermione looked up at him. He had a worried sort of a smile on him. It was strange, he punched him. He didn't even use magic. Wow, Malfoy really had changed.

She had expected a reaction for their unlikely company but it didn't stop Hermione from worrying. This was one night of dinner together. What if people found out they were planning on living together? What if people found out they had a child together?

Over the next week Hermione and Draco's love only grew stronger. Their days were fun, and nights were even better. For the first time in months, both of them looked forward to what the next hour would bring.

Hermione spent a lot of her time in the library, researching anything that would help her in her interview. She refused to listen to Draco's attempts to explain books wouldn't help.

Draco was also in need to visit the ministry, to drop off his report, and offered to take Hermione. They agreed to leave Isabella in the care of Mrs. Weasley for the day. She was delighted.

Hermione hadn't forgotten her promise to Ginny. The next day, she sent off Draco's owl to deliver her letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you and Harry are okay and I hope that James is well. Congratulations again, I'm proud of you both. I promised to keep you updated, so here goes._  
_Draco and I have been living together recently and it is rather enjoyable. Isabella is the happiest I've ever seen her and she loves her Father as much as he loves her. It's really weird, I know, I haven't quite come to terms with the face me and Malfoy are together, but I am happy._  
_I'm sort of worried about the reactions though, Draco said he's faced a few angry people, but I think he's experienced more then he's letting on._  
_I don't want a dangerous relationship, but I want a stable family._

_Hope to see you soon,  
Hermione_

On the interview day, Hermione and Draco apparated into the ministry. There were a lot of busy workers, bustling around, and nobody really noticed them.

They made their way to the lift where they waited to travel to their floors. Draco's stop was first, and he leant over to give Hermione a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"Good Luck," he whispered.

Hermione suddenly became aware of the others in the lift and started to panic. She turned around to see a dark skinned man, giving her a look of the deepest disgust. She ignored him and stepped out on to her floor.

She was very nervous for the interivew, but it happened quickly and Hermione was overjoyed to hear she had got the job.

The interviewer, (a short, plump little man, with greying hair, and a wide smile) shook her hand.

"It's an honour to meet you Ms. Granger. I am very pleased to be working with you."

The day was going well, Hermione thought to herself as she made her way down to the third floor, where Draco was. She approached the reception desk to ask where she may find him.

The man looked up. It was the same dark skinned man from the lift.

"Um, do you know where I may find Draco Malfoy?" she asked him.

"Certainly, follow me," he said.

He led her through brass doors and down a long hallway. They walked past many doors and approached the last one in the corridor.

He opened it, and led her in.

It was empty. Hermione, whipped out her wand (an old war habit) but he was to quick for her.

He disarmed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Listen here, Miss. Granger," he said with a sneer.

He was so close Hermione could feel his breath on her.

"Old Lucius Malfoy is my old pal. And Draco is my godson. I will not have you ruining the Malfoys' reputation."

Hermione struggled against his weight.

"I'm not ruining anything!"

"I am not blind, neither am I stupid. I saw your little 'kiss'"

He pushed her harder against the wall.

"Don't hurt me!"

He sneered.

"I had no intention of doing that. I am here to warn you. I am warning you not to mix with purebloods. If you carry on..there will be..circumstances."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I will do nothing. I am so dim as to hurt the little heroin Granger. The one who assissted the famous Potter in his defeat against my Lord.  
However, I will have people do something. I promised Draco's father I would not let him go astray. If thing little relationship progresses, I will turn to others."

"What do you care! It's our business! It's not harming you!"

"I assure you, it _is_ my business. I _do_ care. I care for my young godson. I care for the blood in this world. I care that the old ways are slowly dying out and soon there will be not a single pureblood left in this world. It is harming me. Watching the wizarding world fall apart in front of me is harming me. Watching dirty little muggles enter the lives of the great wizards and dirtying the line of pure blood. _Filth!_  
You are nothing but _filth_!" he spat.

Hermione whimpered, the mans hands were digging into her arms.

"Consider yourself warned," and he was gone, with the swish of a cloak.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds before collapsing and sliding slowly down the wall. The tears came then, slow and warm, down her soft cheeks and she thought deeply.

Why? Why had she thought to put herself and her daughter in such danger? Why had she got involved in a Malfoy of all people. The man had said all this to her, due to a _kiss._

Imagine the reaction, if he knew they already had a daughter together.

Isabella could be in danger.

She pulled herself together. Draco would be facing worse. It was his choice too. Hermione would put up with all this as long as he did, and she sincerely hoped it wasn't bothering him too deeply.

She did not confess her fears to him. She pushed the worrying thoughts aside and lived the next few weeks happily.

The rest of the holidays were filled with laughs and love.

Draco had been uncertain of where this relationship was going. He knew he had wanted Isabella and he knew he liked Hermione. But old family prejudices had made him doubt whether or not he was making the right decision.

But after spending time with the two of them, Draco felt surprised he'd doubted the relationship.  
He had been in a great few romances, but nothing compared to what he was feeling for the curly haired muggle born.

During the last week of the holidays, Hermione was planning on visiting the Weasleys and Potters. She agreed to leave Isabella in Draco's care.

Just as she was about to step into the fireplace, Draco held her back.

"Hermione," he started, looking into her soft brown eyes.

"I love you."

The effect of these words on Hermione was beyond anything she'd ever expected. She looked back into his piercing grey eyes and threw herself on him.

It was the first time he'd said those words, and the way he said it, so meaningfully, made Hermione feel content.

They kissed for a long few seconds.

"I love you too, Draco."

* * *

**REVIEW and I will promise to love you forever!**

I will update soon! 


End file.
